marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Danforth (Earth-712)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Costumed adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = Squadron Supreme Vol 1 10 | Death = Avengers: Celestial Quest Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Little is known of Harold Danforth's history before he was recruited by Nighthawk to serve in his Redeemers to overthrow his former team the Squadron Supreme in protest at their Utopia Project that gave them control over the United States. Haywire infiltrated the Squadron along with several other Redeemers, and bided his time. After being recruited by the Squadron Supreme, Haywire became romantically involved with his fellow recruit Inertia. When the Redeemers confronted the Squadron Supreme in battle, Haywire used his powers to trip the Whizzer, inadvertently playing a part in the death of his teammate Thermite, who was killed when Whizzer crashed into the regulator pack he wore to stop his powers from killing him. Haywire survived the battle. After the Squadron Supreme surrendered and dismantled their Utopia Project, Haywire remained a member of the team. He was part of the team when they faced the threat of the Nth Man. Haywire's lover Inertia was killed in the battle and Haywire was distraught. The survivors were transported to another Earth, Earth-616, where they clashed with other heroes like the Avengers. When the rest of the Squadron returned to their own Earth, Haywire elected to stay behind. Sometime later, Haywire happened across a battle between Thanos of Titan and Mantis (also known as the Celestial Madonna), as Thanos attempted to destroy Quoi, her child (destined to become the Celestial Messiah). Haywire tried to help Mantis and eventually, Mantis elicited help from Haywire and an assemblage of Avengers in defeating Thanos's efforts to kill her son. In the process, Haywire hoped to encounter the cosmic embodiment of Death in order to plead for it to restore Inertia to life. Ultimately, Haywire got his chance, but Death did not respond to his pleas. Distraught and obsessed, Haywire leapt into the form of Death itself and was destroyed. | Powers = Haywire had the ability to form nearly unlimited quantities of a steel-like 5mm diameter "tanglewire" filament from his fingertips which he can use to entangle opponents and/or form simple shapes like spheres, cubes, and cones. The tanglewire can be sharp or smooth, according to his will. He could create long grappling wires for movement, or vast quantities for binding opponents. The tanglewire was resistant to extremes of temperature and pressure. The tanglewire would remain in existence indefinitely or until Haywire consciously willed it to dissipate, and would remain in existence even if he was rendered unconscious. There was no known limit to the amount of tanglewire he could generate. He wore padded leather gloves to enable him to hold onto his tanglewire when necessary. The amount of wire used is limitless. | Abilities = Haywire was trained in hand-to-hand combat by Nighthawk and other members of the Squadron Supreme. He was skilled in lockpicking, and guitar playing. | Strength = Haywire possessed the normal human stength of a man his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}